Essensian
Essensians are perhaps one of the two most oldest tribes in Astralis' existence and have existed way before the split of Arias Hemisperus (the Astralian Pangea) that was caused by Aria Sonata's rise to the sky. The aftermath of the Aria Sonata's Day of the Great Rise resulted in the split into two main continents and other smaller islands.There are tribes that exist in Hemispheria 's and Hylia 's more rural areas. They are perhaps the remaining ancient tribes that still believe in the two By-Gone Gods , Capacity and Corpus. Culture What is completely unique when it comes to Essensians is their belief in Essen as a seamless energy source as well as their allegiance with the By-Gone Gods . Since their belief predates the event in which the Unseen sealed the By-Gone Gods to the Formless Darkness plane, their version of the gods were still pure than that of what was written on history books. This generally made them a misunderstood tribe that practiced a darker form of power. Unfortunately since they still prayed to the By-Gone Gods , they draw forth from both Essen and Formless Darkness (with an exception of more separatists Essensian tribes) which makes the misunderstanding a little harder to discredit. Essensians are also well-known for their living tattoos. Their 'Art of Living Lines' consitutes of applying Essen-embued ink on their skin that then reacts to their concentrated will to form gates similiar to that of Cancellers . These gates however open up to the Formless Plane. The 'Art of Living Lines' does not restrict itself to their skin, and they use the same concocted mixture to create portals on mountain walls as portals that allow them to enter their homes, which are usually found deeper underground. Although they are an entirely religious tribe, their devotion is more of a bare respect to higher beings. Since the war of the By-Gone Gods and the Unseen began, they were the ones that banded together with their 'former gods while the Arians maintained their support for the Unseen. Unlike the Unseen the By-Gone Gods shared their knowledge amongst them, which is explains why they were able to use gates before the inception of the Canceller Initiative many years later. They rely on oral traditions to pass on their knowledge from the current generation to the next. Although all tales point to the By-Gone Gods Corpus and Capacity as the more righteous gods, there had been cases of deviation with the story as well as exaggeration of facts which makes documentation difficult and the existence of Corpus and Capacity as merely fairytale by most accounts. Main Tribes *'Branchwing.' These are perhaps the more clustered amongst the five main tribes and so far the biggest amongst them all. The Branchwings predominantly live along the mountainous regions of Hemispheria's Wiser Mountain, while the rest live along the foot of the country's more mountainous valleys. They fancy themselves more as protectors of Wiser Mountain which they believe is a gate to Capacity's domain. Branchwings are also the only tribe that has a more complete oral history of the world due to their pilgrimages that their members must pass in order to initate themselves as full-fledged parts of the tribe. *'Shardwill. '''Unlike the rest of the tribes, these Essensians use their tattoos to hone their wills, primarily their telepathy. They strive for a more unified mind to operate as a whole unit. They obey a strict code of silence and speak with their minds rather than their mouths. They are located mostly in islets near Aria Sonata. They live in seclusion and rarely welcome guests. *'Neckbreakers.' They are known as the more violent Essensian tribes. Historians point out that they are the real remnants of the Midnus-Ur who intermarried with Essensians and restructured their Art of Living Lines for a more sinister purpose. They have known to murder those who venture into their territories unannounced and take other tribal territories for their own. *'Dawnborne. '''The second-most largest tribes in Astralis and are primarily located around New Standard, primarily in the mountainous regions between the northern Composa Ocean and New Standard's Bree Plains. They are impeccable climbers, preferring to live on peaks and agile fighters. They freely share their knowledge to those who ask for it. Category:Organization